Ciclo Vicioso
by Mari May
Summary: Como um "jogo" pôde mudar para sempre a vida de Sasuke e Sakura. - contém SasuSaku e...


Ele segurava aquele convite branco enfeitado com flores de cerejeira nas bordas. Olhava fixamente para aquele mero pedaço de papel. Lia atentamente aquelas palavras. Tentava entender como as coisas chegaram a tal ponto.

Não querer demonstrar sentimentos; fingir não amar alguém; não gostar de se apegar às pessoas com medo de perdê-las depois; não entender para quê criar laços afetivos se o destino vai se encarregar de tirar quem você ama de perto de você: uma distância, um abismo de diferenças, um desentendimento grave, a morte... Inúmeros fatos afastam pessoas que se amam; quanto mais se ama, mais se sofre; a quantidade de dor é proporcional à quantidade de amor.

Esses eram praticamente os mandamentos da vida de Sasuke, mandamentos estipulados por ele mesmo. Ele evitava ao máximo demonstrar afeto. Ele não compreendia o sentido de amar, se é que havia algum sentido.

Por causa de sua famigerada ambição, de seu insaciável desejo de vingança, Sasuke não queria criar e muito menos manter laços com ninguém. Mas a vida foi irônica com o rapaz e colocou em sua vida um amor e um amigo. Tudo o que ele menos queria.

Mas foi inevitável.

Feridas, mesmo curadas, deixam alguma cicatriz, seja ela grande ou pequena, seja no corpo ou na alma. Para Sasuke, as feridas da alma eram piores do que as do corpo.

Infinitamente piores.

Um amontoado de sentimentos existia por trás daquele jovem que a princípio era tido como frio e calculista: rancor, tristeza, raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, amor, carinho, apego, arrependimento e saudade.

Arrependimento e saudade são bons até certo ponto, pois remetem a algum tempo, a algum momento, a algum fato que jamais voltará a ocorrer.

Quer dizer, até pode voltar a ocorrer, mas será diferente. Por menor que seja essa diferença, ela existirá.

Não adianta tentar consertar os erros do passado ou tentar apagar palavras que não deveriam ter sido ditas. Elas já foram dispersas pelo ar e não há como capturá-las de volta.

Não adianta também tentar voltar no tempo para falar o que já deveria ter sido falado. O tempo não volta e temos que aceitar esse fato.

Por isso Sasuke às vezes ponderava se arrependimento e saudade tinham mesmo mais pontos positivos do que negativos.

Ele sempre dizia que pagaria o preço que fosse para conseguir se vingar.

Até mesmo sacrificar laços afetivos.

Foi o que ele fez quando saiu da vila: deixou para trás a felicidade do tempo que passou com o time 7 e não quis o futuro que era incerto mas que com certeza seria mais prazeroso juntos de seus amigos.

Ele preferiu abdicar dos bons sentimentos, deixando os ruins prevalecerem. E assim foi, até que anos depois conseguiu realizar o que queria.

Ao reencontrar Naruto e Sakura, foi recebido de braços abertos. Foi acolhido por aqueles que tanto fingia não gostar. A partir dali, teve real consciência de que a relação deles nunca mais seria a mesma.

Ele já sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo, mas preferia esquecer desse detalhe e se focar na vingança.

Tarde demais para reparar seus erros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O pior fora é ser ignorado, pois pior do que não te entenderem é nem tentarem te entender porque não se importam com você. Ser ignorado por quem se ama dói. E Sakura sabia bem o que era isso.

Por mais que ela fosse carinhosa e atenciosa, o que recebia em troca? Grosseria. Ingratidão. Ou simplesmente silêncio. Um silêncio perturbador, que para ela era a mesma coisa que desdém. E isso a machucava.

Seu coração ficava em pedaços.

Contudo, esses pedaços eram reconstituídos a cada gesto de bondade e de preocupação de Sasuke para com ela.

Sim, esses gestos existiam. Mas não reparavam por completo aquele coração quebrado.

Não bastava ele ser gentil às vezes. Tinha que ser algo constante, e como não era, sempre havia algum pedaço faltando.

Sasuke lhe trazia mais tristeza do que felicidade.

E isso, pouco a pouco, desgastava a relação deles.

E desgastava o amor de Sakura por Sasuke.

Sakura, apesar de todo o desprezo recebido, tinha um amor capaz de relevar as atitudes frias de Sasuke, um amor puro, sincero. E esse foi seu erro: amá-lo demais.

Sakura amava tanto Sasuke que vivia por ele e para ele. Enquanto Sasuke sofria por tanto reprimir seus sentimentos, Sakura sofria por tanto deixá-los evidentes. Ele escondia demais, ela mostrava demais.

Só que Sakura já estava ficando cansada de tanto passar por cima de determinadas atitudes que a magoavam profundamente. Chegou um momento em que seu amor já não era tão grande a ponto de suportar tanta dor dentro de si.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde quando Sasuke havia conseguido se tornar tão orgulhoso a ponto de se fazer de indiferente a demonstrações de afeto? Ele gostava. Não gostava era de admitir. Por quê? Por que havia criado a capacidade de disfarçar seus sentimentos? Os conflitos internos de Sasuke quase o enlouqueceram, mas ele já tinha se acostumado a se fazer de forte. Atuar já não era problema, agora fazia parte dele. O problema era não saber mais quem era. Ele não sabia mais em quê havia se tornado, ou o quê havia se tornado. Ele não sabia mais se definir.

Sasuke fazia o possível para não estreitar laços afetivos com Sakura, mas ele já traiu esse princípio diversas vezes.

É difícil fingir não se importar com alguém que é realmente importante em sua vida.

Mas difícil não é sinônimo de impossível. E Sasuke atuava tão bem que fazia qualquer um achar que Sakura era mesmo insignificante para ele.

Mas é claro, sempre haveria alguém esperto para ler nas entrelinhas, para ver atrás do que estava por trás das atitudes do Uchiha, para perceber suas verdadeiras intenções: ele não queria envolver Sakura em seu caminho de vingança nem aumentar a tristeza da jovem com sua partida. Ele queria amenizar o sofrimento de ambos. Afinal, se Sakura soubesse que ele a amava, ficaria confusa quando ele partisse, já que não entenderia por que foi abandonada se era amada pelo Uchiha, ou seja, seria muito pior para os dois.

Enfim, a vida de Sasuke havia se tornado essa: fingir não amar para se vingar. E ele conseguiu sua vingança. Mas ela não lhe trouxe aquela paz que esperava sentir, apenas uma sensação de dever cumprido. Nada mais.

E foi só naquele momento que ele percebeu quanto tempo havia desperdiçado por causa de um desejo medíocre e mesquinho.

Um desejo que acabou afastando-o de seus amigos e obrigando-o a esconder mais e mais o quanto gostava deles.

Mesmo voltando para Konoha, sabia que sua relação com eles nunca mais seria a mesma. Sasuke com freqüência se sentiria um intruso no meio deles. Ele eternamente carregaria um sentimento de culpa. Mesmo com Naruto e Sakura sendo sinceros ao perdoá-lo.

O fato era que o próprio Sasuke não conseguia se perdoar.

Agora, o jeito era aceitar ser perdoado apesar dele mesmo não se perdoar e continuar vivendo. Em Konoha. Assombrado por lembranças.

Foi quando Sasule resolveu pensar num jeito de cumprir com seu segundo objetivo: restaurar o clã Uchiha.

Ele já havia decidido mentalmente como o faria: quando não precisasse mais fingir, ia finalmente revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação à Sakura. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que daria certo. Nada poderia acontecer para atrapalhar seus planos.

Mas ele e Sakura haviam, inconscientemente, criado um jogo: ela oferecia amor, ele o repelia; ela dizia que o amava, ele fingia não se importar; ela queria se aproximar, ele a afastava.

Naturalmente, sem que os dois pudessem perceber...

Espontaneamente, antes dos dois conseguirem perceber...

Esse tal "jogo" se desenvolveu.

E Sasuke e Sakura ficaram por muito tempo nisso. Aquilo havia se infiltrado no cotidiano do casal. Era algo imperceptível para ambos de tão "normal" que havia se tornado.

Sasuke não fazia idéia de que esse simples "jogo" faria seus planos sofrerem mudanças tão drásticas.

Era praticamente uma "troca": carinho, amor ou ternura revidados com indiferença, frieza ou humilhação.

E isso, somado à falta de explicação de Sasuke para as atitudes e palavras que tanto feriam Sakura...

Isso acarretaria numa reviravolta do destino.

_"Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura_

_Convidam_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Para seu casamento, a realizar-se dia catorze de fevereiro, às dezenove horas, na casa de festas Haruka"_

Ele segurava aquele convite branco enfeitado com flores de cerejeira nas bordas. Olhava fixamente para aquele mero pedaço de papel. Lia atentamente aquelas palavras. Tentava entender como as coisas chegaram a tal ponto.

**Eu me identifico MUITO com vários personagens de Naruto, e Sasuke é um deles. Gosto de explorar seus sentimentos de tão complicado que é entendê-los (idem para os meus). Sakura também é uma das que mais me identifico. =3**

Nesta FanFic, pude extravasar bastante meus sentimentos e o que penso. Vários trechos foram retirados de coisas que eu mesma acho ou concluí e que tem muito a ver com o jeito do Sasuke, e eu tinha muita vontade de aproveitar em alguma FanFic. E pude aproveitar aqui. ^^

Ah, sim: não, não sou anti-SasuSaku, muito pelo contrário! O_O Mas lembro que fiz essa FanFic na época que estava tendo uma queda por NaruSaku... E, nessa mesma época, eu ficava com medo de não dar SasuSaku... Então, fiz essa FanFic meio que querendo dizer "Sasuke, abre o olho!". XD Pouco tempo depois, essa queda por NaruSaku passou, e não fico mais dividida! Torço por SasuSaku e NaruHina! =D Porém, não descarto a possibilidade de voltar a escrever alguma FanFic NaruSaku um dia... o.o (só escrevi uma, "Desde Quando?")


End file.
